Where the Crush Began but the Love Never Ended
by erundle5261
Summary: They were just friends but love began to grow now they can't stand to be apart, but a jealous person plans to tear them apart will he or she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Discloser: I do not own any of these characters and as such the story is my own but the characters are not**

 **AN: I Hope you enjoy this as I do have more chapters to add. Please review thank you!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hermione came back into the common room just wanting to sleep and relax. Harry, Ron and her had just gone through a harrowing experience. One that she was not going to quickly forget.

To her dismay, Neville was sitting in the exact same spot they had left him in only hours earlier, "Hello Hermione," Neville said.

"Hello Neville, How are you feeling?" She responded.

"Better now that I'm no longer petrified. Can I ask you something?" he responded back.

Hermione sat on the couch opposite him and sighed. There was no relaxation for her, she thought to herself. "Sure what is it?" she replied back.

"Would you consider going out with me?," he asked nervously.

Hermione was shocked. She had never thought about Neville in that way before but now that he asked her, she had to admit he was kinda cute.

"Neville we just started at Hogwarts. I'm just focusing on my studies at this time, but yes I would consider going out with you," she replied with a smile.

Neville hopped up out of the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to Hermione and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thank you for being honest with me and I am so glad we are friends." he said and walked away with a stupid grin on his face and his toad jumping afterwards

Hermione put her hand to her cheek where Neville had kissed her. "Wow," she thought to herself. She definitely started thinking of Neville in a different light and looked forward to what the future might hold for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story they all belong to J K Rowling God Bless her for creating them!**

 **AN: I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: The First Date

A couple of weeks later Neville had worked up the courage to once again talk to Hermione. By now, she, Ron and Harry were the talk of the school and he didn't like to be the center of attention.

He found her studying alone in the library. "Hermione excuse me Hermione." he said and tapped her on the shoulder.

She startled, "Bloody Hell, Neville, you nearly scared me to death," she replied back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," was his reply.

"Was there something I can do for you Neville I really am busy," she said shortly.

His cheeks reddened and he burst out quickly with, "I was wondering if you will go out with me,"

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that," Hermione replied.

He let out a long sigh and said again, "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to meet me in the Great Hall around 7 pm for our first date."

"First date?" she questioned not understanding what he was asking.

He sighed again, "Hermione Jean Granger will you go out with me?" This time he pulled out his wand and produced a dozen roses and presented them to her with his question.

Hermione grinned and took the roses, taking her time to smell each and every one knowing that her answer was going to be yes, but wanting to make him squirm because he looked cute when he squirmed.

"Yes Neville I will. You said the Great Hall at 7 pm? I will be there." she said as she flashed him a huge smile.

"Great I will see you there," he said and smiled back.

They smiled and stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Hermione said, "Is there something else Neville?"

It was Neville's turn to startle as if he had been in a trance, " No but you are especially beautiful today. I will see you tonight then." He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek and then walked off whistling The library patrons staring at him as he left.

Hermione watched him leave, a smile on her face. She had been waiting for him to ask her out again and he finally did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving the library, Neville first went to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore to get permission to be out of the Gryffindor Common Room for his and Hermione's date. He didn't want them getting into trouble. They gave them an hour, but after that it was lights out. After all he and Hermione were first years, Professor McGonagall had told him.

Then it was off to the kitchen to discuss the menu for the date. He wanted everything to go perfectly, even though he was the most clumsiest person there ever was.

Once that was done, the day went by so slowly for Neville, he thought 7 pm would never get here. At 6:30, he started to walk down to the Great Hall, but got stopped by Ron and Harry

"Don't hurt her," Ron commanded.

"She's our best friend we don't want to have to hurt you," Harry retorted as well.

"I could never hurt Hermione, and she is one of my best friends too." Neville replied.

"Just as long as we are clear." Ron responded back.

"You two don't have to worry about a thing, if anyone gets hurt in this it will more than likely be me. Now please I don't want to be late." Neville insisted.

Harry and Ron moved out of Neville's path so he could proceed, but continued to watch him as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Neville was the first to arrive, he finished getting everything ready. He conjured up some more flowers The floating candles on the ceiling and the night sky made for a nice romantic setting he thought with just the two of them.

As he was finishing up the last few details, Hermione arrived. She cleared her throat to let him know she was there.

"Hey, you made it." Neville walked over to her and once again kissed her cheek.

"Yes I did. Neville did you do all this just for me?" She asked looking around.

"Yes," he said with a satisfied look on his face. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful," she said as she picked up one of the flowers and smelled it.

"Please have a seat and our meal will be here shortly." He replied.

Hermione sat down with Neville beside her and the food instantly appeared as it did when all the students were in the room.

"I hope you like it,"Neville said looking for Hermione's approval.

She saw it in his eyes and she said, "Yes very much so," then she started eating. "This is really good," she replied between bites.

"Oh we only have an hour then we have to go back to our common room," Neville said almost forgetting.

"What time is it now?" she asked not wanting their time together to end.

"7:20," he replied.

"Then we best make the best of the time we have left then. What do you have planned," she asked.

"Well I was hoping we could talk about ourselves and get to know each other a little better," he replied.

"You go first." she answered back.

He told her about his parents, his life growing up and how got his letter to Hogwarts and how excited he was that he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

She spoke of her family, her love of knowledge and magic, and before they knew it Professor McGonagall came in to tell them it was time to go back.

They walked back together hand in hand. Outside the common room before giving the password to enter Hermione said, "I had a good time tonight Neville, thanks."

"So did I, I'm wondering if you want to be a couple as much as I want to?" he said looking into her eyes.

She was as mesmerized by his eyes as he was by hers and she said, "Yes I do."

Professor Snape came along at that moment and said, "You two should be in bed. 10 points from Gryffindor for being out of bed after hours."

They just stared at him with smiles on their faces and said, "Yes Professor Snape." Then they turned said their password and went into their common room hand in hand.

Once inside, neither wanted the night to end, but both knew they needed to go to bed.

"Till tomorrow my sweet Hermione," Neville spoke first as he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Until tomorrow Neville," Hermione returned. She turned and walked to her staircase before she turned around and blew Neville a kiss.

He caught it with a smile and placed it over his heart. He then watched her walking up the staircase until he could no longer see her, before turning to his staircase and going up to bed himself whistling and walking on cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Kiss

Chapter 3: The First Kiss

To Harry and Ron's dismay Neville and Hermione became inseparable after their first date. The snickers and jabs behind their backs were getting to them, so they went to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione can we speak to you for a few minutes?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, won't take long if you agree with us," Ron retorted.

"Agree with you on what?" Hermione said not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"Come on this is serious Hermione," Harry insisted.

Hermione sighed, marked her place and closed her book, "Make it quick, Neville will be here soon," she said getting irritated.

"That's who we wanted to talk to you about. We want you to stop seeing Neville," Harry said getting straight to the point.

"Stop seeing Neville? Are you bloody mad?" she replied.

"Haven't you heard the snickers and the jabs, and all the gossip going on about the two of you?" Ron spoke up.

"Yes and we've both decided to ignore it all. We enjoy each other's company and we enjoy spending time with one another," Hermione responded back.

"We don't like it," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Well that's your problem not mine. I suggest you both start ignoring it all like Neville and I are," she insisted.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, Have you gone completely mad," Ron replied.

"No but to be honest with both of you I do believe I am falling in love with him He hasn't kissed me but on the cheek just yet but he has been a gentleman and one that I am glad I am friends with," she told them.

Harry and Ron's mouths just dropped open. Harry was the first to recover. "Love is a strong word and emotion are you sure?"

"Yes I am," She said with a huge smile."

"Yes you are what beautiful," Neville said walking into the common room.

Hermione blushed, "Nothing Neville Harry and Ron were just leaving," Hermione said.

Harry got the hint and pulled Ron out of the common room and told Ron, "This isn't over yet, not by a long shot," Ron nodded his head in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What were you all talking about when I came in?" Neville asked after Ron and Harry left.

"Harry and Ron want me to stop seeing you," she said as she turned and walked to one of the room's tall windows.

"Is that what you want?" he asked in return.

She turned back towards Neville, there was something in his voice that caught her attention, "No of course not, is that what you want, you heard what they've been saying about us just as well as I have!" she responded.

Neville closed the gap between them. "No of course not Hermione You are my girl. My life , my world," he replied.

At that moment their eyes locked together It was as if the world around them had melted away and it was just the two of them. He reached up and put a hand to her cheek and leaned in to connect his lips to hers.

Their first kiss. It only lasted about a minute but to Hermione it could have been a lifetime. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. No words needed to be said because they each knew in that moment what the other was feeling and thinking.


	4. Chapter 4: A Brown Shade of Envy

Chapter 4: A Brown Shade of Envy

Why did he have to snog her? He was supposed to be mine! Neville will be mine soon I just have to figure out a way to get him the love potion I have been working on.

I stood watching them standing there just staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes because they made me so sick. I quickly ran out of the common room not like they noticed me there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The potion was almost ready. I just need to find something to put it in, and then find a way to slip it to him without Hermione seeing me. They were always together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they first got together, I slipped him a love note telling him that I loved him and that he should come find me. I even left him clues as to who I was. He totally ignored it. I watched him toss the letter into the trash.

Then I tried sending him a cactus with a love note with clues to find me. He kept the cactus but tossed the note in the trash. I swear, Neville will be mine, with this potion. I got the potion from a 3rd year and it seemed easy enough to make. The trouble I had was getting the ingredients and finding the time to make it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The potion is finished. I set about my plan to give it to Neville, but every time I tried to slip it to him, Hermione was so close or was not far behind. Guess I need to find someone to help me out. I pulled Ernie Macmillan aside and got him to hand Neville the candy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ernie and Neville had a long talk today. The candy box exchanged hands. Neville read the note. Neville set the box down and they continued talked. Then the inexcusable happened yet again. Neville didn't even take the box of candy with him when he left. I was so mad. I grabbed them before anyone saw me, but it was close. Ron and Harry had just come into the room right after I moved away from the table where Neville and Ernie had been talking. Neville Longbottom you will be mine if it's the last thing I do.


End file.
